An information storage device such as, for example, a credit card may include a stripe that includes magnetic material that has been encoded with one or more tracks of information. As an example, such a card may be read by a reader for purposes of a financial transaction. As the information stored in the stripe is persistent, generally for years, a lost or stolen card may be used illicitly. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to information storage devices such as, for example, credit cards.